


愿你   21.

by antujiugui



Category: aa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antujiugui/pseuds/antujiugui





	愿你   21.

21\.   
周九良的伤真的不重，在医院住了一个多星期就出院了。伤口按时上药，肋骨骨折缠上胸带就可以，除了平常有些不方便，没法做剧烈运动之外，剩下的什么都不耽误。  
孟鹤堂在医院陪到他出院，什么忙都没帮上。中途周妈妈来看了一次，孟鹤堂缩在病床上睡懒觉，睡醒时看见周妈妈正看着他，坐在床边一脸慈爱。  
孟鹤堂脸红着翻身起来，揉了揉睡得乱糟糟的头发。有点儿不好意思地叫了声阿姨。  
周妈妈倒是没有怪他的意思，还伸手给他顺着毛，问他想吃点儿什么。  
她呆了一个上午，走时成功让孟鹤堂从阿姨改口到叫妈。

孟鹤堂到校时间晚了两个星期，是周九良把他送过去的。Omega的衣服什么的都寄过来了，孟鹤堂自己没法搬。周九良本来想帮他把东西搬上去，却被Omega阻止了。  
现在孟鹤堂说什么是什么，他不同意的周九良也不敢硬来。只好让孙九芳把车停到校门口，自己不进去。可让孟鹤堂搬东西他是绝对不放心的，倔了半天孟鹤堂终于退步，答应他叫着同学帮自己搬，自己绝对不动手。  
周九良抿着嘴不觉得有什么人会任劳任怨——除了自己，孟鹤堂无奈，只好当着他的面把曹鹤阳叫了出来。  
周九良和曹鹤阳都见过，知道孟鹤堂和他关系不错。  
一个暑假不见，曹鹤阳看着没黑，反倒是稍微白了点儿。见着孟鹤堂时还蹦跶两下，过来捏捏他的脸。  
“怎么还有点儿胖了呢？”  
孟鹤堂不知出于哪种心虚，不动声色地拨开他的手，念了声哪有。然后冲着周九良指了指，“四哥会帮我搬。”  
“什么？”曹鹤阳有点儿懵。  
周九良抿抿嘴，冲他点了点头。  
“衣服什么的。”孟鹤堂说，扯扯曹鹤阳的袖子，“我妈把衣服给我寄过来了，我不让他跟我进去，你帮我搬一下吧。”  
“哦，行。”曹鹤阳答应得痛快，孟鹤堂笑了笑，冲周九良摆摆手，“可以了吗？”  
“……嗯。”周九良点点头。  
“那，周末我回家。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴。  
周九良眼睛一亮，“啊。……好。”也说不出什么好听的话来。  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂没在意，拉着曹鹤阳进去了。

曹鹤阳一步三回头，冲停在门口的周九良挥挥手。  
“……怎么了？是东西特别多么？”曹鹤阳戳了戳孟鹤堂的腰，“小孟儿不是我说你真胖了，怎么过了个暑假还胖了呢，夏天不挺热的吗……”  
孟鹤堂往旁边躲了一下，抿了抿嘴，不自在地往旁边看了看。  
“…四哥。”孟鹤堂轻声叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
“……我怀孕了。”孟鹤堂说。  
“……”曹鹤阳大脑当机，一时之间没反应过来。  
过了几秒他才眨了眨眼，嘴张得圆圆的，看了看周边，一脸神秘地凑近了：“啊……你怀孕了！！！”他尽量低声地喊了一句表达自己的吃惊，又提防着别有人听见：“什么时候的事儿啊？”曹鹤阳想了半天，“靠…放假前那个时候你……不是吧……”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点了点头，“就是那个时候。”他拉着曹鹤阳转了个弯，寻了个没人的角落钻进去，抓着他的手放在自己肚子上。  
“我去……”曹鹤阳动都不敢乱动一下，“真的呀，是真的大了一点儿……”  
孟鹤堂忍不住被他逗笑，“快四个月了能一点儿变化没有么。”  
“啊…也是。”曹鹤阳收回手，叹了口气。跟着孟鹤堂继续往快递点儿走，“咋办啊，你是打算留下了吗？周九良也知道？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂应声，“留下呗。”  
“那……”  
“你别告诉他们就行。”他们是指另外两个室友。  
曹鹤阳果断点了下头，“行。”另外两个实在烦人，要是知道孟鹤堂怀了孕，还不知道说些什么来戳他的肺管子。  
要是孟鹤堂真生气了动了胎气伤了肚子里的小东西，曹鹤阳肯定得蹦起来砸他们的脑袋。

快递是两个包，里面都是衣服，拎着不算沉，也轻不到哪儿去。  
孟鹤堂本来想自己拎一个，被曹鹤阳厉声拒绝了。  
“你现在管好自己！养好我干儿子！”他拎着两个包往旁边躲了躲，明明也是个Omega，看起来却和身强体壮的alpha没什么区别，只催着孟鹤堂离他远点儿。  
“怎么就干儿子了？”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，曹鹤阳不让他拎，他也乐得什么都不干，只是回去的时候自己空着手曹鹤阳大包小裹如同下乡，这景象实在是不适应。  
“小闺女也行。”曹鹤阳说，“反正你别乱动，有什么活儿找我！”  
“……行吧。”孟鹤堂有点儿感动地转开脸。

回到宿舍时舍友正在吃晚饭，曹鹤阳把东西拎进来，打开了包，主动给孟鹤堂收拾东西。孟鹤堂摸摸鼻子和室友打了个招呼，没说话。  
“……小四拎上来的啊。”室友撂下筷子，上上下下打量着孟鹤堂，笑笑道：“这有了alpha的人就是不一样，肩不能扛手不能提的，全都得别人替着干了。”  
“……那可不，”另一个室友看了孟鹤堂两眼，“过段时间还不得出行都带人啊，喝个水都得递到嘴边来。”  
“……”孟鹤堂被嘲习惯了，只往旁边侧了侧，微微弓起腰不让他们注意到自己有一点点变化的肚子，并没有说话。倒是曹鹤阳把一件粉卫衣往椅子上一摔，袖子撸到手肘，转过身高声道：“管你们什么事啊？就你们长嘴了是吗？吃饭不专心也不怕呛死。”  
“我们又没说你……”  
“我就是骂你们呢，跟你们说没说我有啥关系？……你们嫉妒小孟儿有人疼你们也找啊，关键是找得着么哪个alpha瞎了啊？”  
孟鹤堂拽了拽他的衣边，“四哥。”  
曹鹤阳紧皱的眉心松了松，叹了口气转过头，继续收拾东西。  
那两个室友也不再说话，低头吃着饭。吃完饭默默拎着袋子出去扔了。  
“……没生气吧？”曹鹤阳低声问道。  
“没事儿。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，“四哥你不用这么担心，他特顽强。”他伸手往肚子上放了一下，没说之前和周九良气得浑身发抖孩子还好好的的事儿。  
他怕曹鹤阳拿着衣架去和周九良拼命，周九良可是随身配枪的角色。  
“……防患于未然。”  
曹鹤阳把最后一件衣服叠好了塞进柜子里，念叨了一句。

孟鹤堂本以为周末才能看见周九良，还因为周九良晚上只和他说了晚安失落了两分钟。  
没想到第二天抱着书进教室时就在最后一排看见一个熟悉的身影，周九良抬头冲他摆摆手打招呼，抬手的动作还有些僵硬，唇角却是微微挑了起来。  
孟鹤堂一愣，旁边的曹鹤阳若有所思地唉了一声，去另一边坐着了。孟鹤堂只好朝着周九良的方向走过去，周九良往旁边挪了挪，不知从哪儿变出个小垫子，给孟鹤堂铺在椅子上。  
“……”孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，坐了下来。  
“吃早饭了吗？”周九良问道。  
孟鹤堂身体一僵，心虚地摇摇头。  
他起来晚了，还没来得及吃。  
周九良没说什么，又变出一杯粥和一个鸡蛋给他。  
“……谢谢。”孟鹤堂接了过来，垂着眸捅着吸管。  
周九良在一边给他扒了鸡蛋，看着他一口一口地吃下去。  
“你怎么过来了？”孟鹤堂小声问道。  
本堂课的老师走进来做课前准备，他看了眼时间，还有两分钟上课。  
“……”周九良抿抿嘴，往前看着老师，挺直了腰背，也不说话。  
“……”孟鹤堂叹了口气，周九良马上回过头，“路过。”  
骗谁呢。孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，转过头不去看他。  
谁路过能路过到教室来？  
他心里说不清是什么感觉，有些无奈又有些无以言表的感动。  
“……不是路过。”周九良以为他不高兴了，凑过来眨了眨眼，主动解释道：“我想来看你的。”  
他一脸认真地解释着，抿在一起的嘴像是小猫。孟鹤堂没来由地脸红，整张脸都烧了起来，不太自在地转过头看向黑板。  
“…看就看呗……”  
“你生气了？”周九良问。  
“我没有。”孟鹤堂轻声说，“嘘。别讲话。”  
“哦……”周九良又看了他一会儿，确定他没有生气，于是转过头，在旁边的桌子上百无聊赖地戳着手机，时不时转过脸看看自己的Omega。  
孟鹤堂本来在低头记东西，心里却想着抽个机会问问他的伤怎么样了。话还没问出来，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，身体猛然一僵，动作都停了下来。  
周九良抬起身子警觉地望过去，“难受？”  
“不是……”孟鹤堂表情很奇异，像是不舒服又像是很新奇，他看着周九良，慢慢伸出手拉住了他的手腕，引着他往自己的小腹上落。  
周九良一脸莫名其妙，半天才反应过来：“啊……”alpha眼里闪过一丝欣喜。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂点了下头，“刚才，好像动了一下。”  
这还是他第一次感觉到腹中胎儿的动作。  
周九良的手细细地贴在上面，仿佛在等着小朋友再动一动。  
来跟爸爸打个招呼啊。  
可是不知怎么的，小朋友没有再动。  
“……可能是我感觉错了。”孟鹤堂说。周九良摸了半天收回手，一脸失落。  
他摇摇头表示没关系，偷偷摸摸Omega的脸。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂身体一停，快速地拉住他的手往自己肚子上放，“刚刚！”  
周九良摸上去的时候，又没动静了。  
“……”  
孟鹤堂有点儿抱歉，张了张嘴也不知道说些什么安慰alpha。  
你孩子不想理你我也没有办法。  
“我觉得是我的错觉。”孟鹤堂想了一会儿说道，前面的老师没注意他，他低了低头，轻声说：“现在还太早了，我听说头胎动得都晚。正常都得18周以后才感觉得到呢。”孟鹤堂摸了摸鼻子，“我这还不到16周，又是头胎，也太早了。”  
不过有人天生敏感，也有感觉得早的。每个人都不一样。——这句话孟鹤堂没说。  
“哦。”周九良还是有些闷闷不乐，猫嘴都往下撇了下去，“没关系。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，莫名想给他顺顺毛。

周九良戳着手机心情郁闷，偷偷腹诽着孟鹤堂腹中的小孩子。  
小父亲觉得自己被孩子嫌弃了。  
欺负人！周九良委委屈屈，气得肋条疼。


End file.
